The present invention relates generally to wireless mobile devices, and more particularly to a wireless headset integrated with a mobile device.
The popularity of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc., continues to increase each year. To maintain this trend, manufacturers continue to explore ways to make mobile devices appeal to a larger percentage of the population. One area of focus involves hands-free wireless communication where wireless headsets communicate with a local mobile device via a local wireless network.
Because wireless headsets free-up a user's hands while the user communicates with friends, family, and colleagues using their mobile device, users are free to perform other tasks, such as driving, shopping, etc. As a result, wireless headsets increase the convenience of using a mobile device. However, because conventional wireless headsets are separate from mobile devices, a user has to separately track and carry the wireless headset. Further, users typically have to separately monitor the headset battery and charge the wireless headset battery on special headset chargers, which may be separate from the mobile device charger. To many users, the inconvenience of having to separately maintain and track the wireless headset outweighs the convenience associated with using the wireless headset.